moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Gehenna Platform
PsiCorps |role = Anti-air |useguns = Dybbuk-Interceptor with ARO launcher * Miniature "Antares" thermal beam in EarthriseThe weapon, known as MiniAntaresBeam in the game files, deals 120-36 damage with a range of 12 and a radius of 2, has a rate of fire of 120 frames (8 in-game seconds), and shares the same damage modifiers with the Antares Battery. |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = * 500 (Gehenna Platform) * 250 (Dybbuk-Interceptor) |armortype = * Medium (Gehenna Platform) * Light Aircraft (Dybbuk-Interceptor) |speed = * 4 (Gehenna Platform) * 38 (jet) (Dybbuk-Interceptor) |turn = * 2 (Gehenna Platform) * 6 (Dybbuk-Interceptor) |sight = 6 (Gehenna Platform) |cost = $1500 |time = 0:54 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = Psychplug |airattack = * (Gehenna Platform) * 27-13.5 * 2 (54-27 total) (Dybbuk-Interceptor) ** 100% vs. Light Aircraft ** 90% vs. Medium Aircraft, Thor Gunships and Aerial Fortresses Irkalla ** 80% vs. Heavy Aircraft ** 75% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts, Scout Ravens and Uragan |cooldown = 3 frames (0.2 in-game seconds) (Dybbuk-Interceptor) |range = * 18 (Gehenna Platform) * 10, minimum 1, radius 0.3 (Dybbuk-Interceptor) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower (Dybbuk-Interceptor) * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Gains 75% of the experience earned by the Dybbuk-Interceptor * The Dybbuk-Interceptor takes 250 frames (16.7 in-game seconds) to reload once it runs out of ammo * Destroyed Dybbuk-Interceptors are automatically replaced after 400 frames (26.7 in-game seconds) * Cannot be depiloted * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Gehenna Platform is a Tier 3 anti-air vehicle used by PsiCorps. It is a mobile platform carrying a Dybbuk-Interceptor, another of Epsilon's Dybbuk series of aircraft specialized in intercepting enemy aircraft, as its name suggests. Official description The Gehenna Platform is another peculiar machine devised by PsiCorps' top researchers; a large mobile platform carrying a single aircraft designed to intercept and prevent enemy aircraft from carrying out their missions. Gehenna Platforms are outfitted with exceptionally powerful tracking systems, allowing them to detect aircraft from huge distances and safely target and engage them. Once a Dybbuk has been launched, it will relentlessly pursue its prey until the Interceptor is shot down, runs out of ammo or the Gehenna that controls it is eliminated. Though outshining any other dedicated anti-air unit, the Platform itself is very slow and is an easy target for ground forces.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Gehenna Platform is unique from its equivalents, as it launches a unit to engage aircraft instead of having its own armaments. While this makes the Gehenna Platform vulnerable to everything besides aircraft, its anti-air role is unrivaled, even among the Epsilon Army. Thanks to the Dybbuk-Interceptor's swift speed, deadly A.R.O. attacks and far pursuit range that bring casualties even while the enemies retreat, the Gehenna Platform ensures the safety of a PsiCorps controlled area from aerial assault. The Gehenna Platform is more suited to defensive situations than offensive ones, due to its sluggish movement and large hit points. As long as even one is guarding a vital part of a PsiCorps base (like a Pandora Hub with a Psychplug attached), not even the fastest jets of the Allies, or the aerial machines of the Foehn Revolt can withstand the rapid A.R.O. attacks of the Dybbuk-Interceptor for long. The Dybbuk-Interceptor is less effective against heavier aircraft however, as the Interceptor has limited ammo, which can be problematic for the proselyte. Ironically though, the Gehenna Platform can be countered by rogue anti-air units whose attacks are able to guarantee hits to the Dybbuk-Interceptor (units that fire on the move are preferred over manual targeting by the enemy commander, as the latter is tricky due to the Dybbuk's swiftness); therefore, a proselyte should also have nearby anti-air defenses for backup. Appearances Act Two * Gehenna Platforms are the primary targets to be destroyed in Bottleneck, the first mission (chronologically) where they appear. During the first part of the mission, before the Paradox Engine arrives, the Chrono Legionnaires must search and destroy all of them. The location of some, but not all, Gehennas are already revealed on the map. When the Paradox Engine appears, any Gehenna Platform(s) left will only target it over everything else: if even one Gehenna is left alive, it will eventually shoot down the Paradox Engine. * The Gehenna is introduced as a buildable unit in Dance of Blood. They were instrumental in taking down waves of Chinese Kirov Airships that posed a large threat and cargo planes that ventured too close to the PsiCorps base. * In Earthrise, the Gehennas stationed on the Moon have been modified for their environment. Instead of serving as a platform for anti-air Dybbuk-Interceptors, they are armed with anti-ground thermal cannons like the Marauder. They are pre-placed lining the cliffs of the Moon and are not buildable by neither the enemy nor the player. Assessment Trivia * Gehenna (גיא בן הינום) is a small valley near Jerusalem whose name is derived from the Hebrew word "Gei Hinnom", which means "the valley of Hinnom". In Christianity and Islam, however, the word is an analogue to Hell (known by the latter as Jahannam). See also * Oxidizer * Colossus Notes References zh:炼狱防空平台 Category:Vehicles Category:Epsilon Army Category:PsiCorps